


Boo & Kim

by babyboofromjaeju



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: past meanie, slight Verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboofromjaeju/pseuds/babyboofromjaeju
Summary: Let’s stop all of this. – Mingyu.Fine. Let’s stop. – Seungkwan.





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover from Asianfanfics @babyboofromjaeju

The clock was ringing. Telling the owner it’s already 7 in the morning. The bed creaked from the movements of the clock owner. The owner shut the clock and walked out of the room. Water from the shower can be heard. Ten minutes later, it stopped. He opened his closet searching for suitable clothes for him to wear. He decided to wear a dark blue jean, a white plain t-shirt, and a red varsity jackets together with white converse. He styled his hair before taking his bag and other important things. He shut the door.

[Boo’s]

‘I love you, 1601.’ I said while smiling. But, my smile faded when I saw that number. I hate this number. Go away! I kicked the thing in front of me before walking to the elevator. The elevator door opened, revealing the apartment lobby. I walked out the elevator before greeted the security guard. ‘Annyeonghasaeyo.’ I greeted before bowed to them. ‘Ah...Seungkwan-ni.’ I smiled and walked out from the apartment building.

I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. I saw an old woman struggled to hold her things so, I decided to help her. ‘Let me help you, grandma.’ I took her things and helped her walk to the bus stop. I let her sat at my place and put her things beside her. Ten minutes later, the bus arrived. Looks like, I was on the same bus as her. So, I decided to bring her things with me while she got on the bus. When she already on the bus, I saw that many youngsters don’t want to give their seat to her.

I walked towards a youngster who sat near the door. ‘Yah! Stand up.’ I said. But, that high school student kept ignoring me and that grandma. This little kid! ‘I told you to stand up! What an ignorant brat! Which school are you? Let me report this to your teachers. Well, bad records in your final year in school can be the end of your life. So, do you want to stand up or not?!’ I nagged non-stop at that high-schooler. ‘Fine! I’ll stand up. Grandma, please sit here.’ That boy stood up and gave his seat to that grandma. ‘Good. Do that next time when you saw someone older get on the bus. Yah! Help her with things too.’ I smiled before replied a welcome to that grandma.

 

** At Pledis University: Engineering Department. **

The chatter stopped when someone came into our class. I thought that was not our professor because she was a woman while our professor was a man. I walked back to my seat before looked at the professor. The class gasped when, ‘Seungkwan-ni, I don’t know you’re studying at this university.’ Of course, they startled when she called my name. She was Kim Ae Ra, the well-known professor for engineering course students. Everyone here including me owned her books. Oh my god! Why must her? I’m screwed if she told someone about this. I nearly died when she introduced herself as our new professor.

Throughout the class , all we did was hearing her experiences teaching in engineering course around the world. The class ended when we greeted her goodbye. I was busy cleaning away my stuff when she called me to her room. Here I am , standing in front of the door feeling uncomfortable with everything. I took a deep breath before knocking the door. ‘Come in.’ She replied. I opened the door and stepped into the room. She told me to sit and handed me a cup of tea. I took the cup before putting it on the table. ‘Thank you , Prof. Kim.’ I said and bowed slightly at her , who was sitting in front of me.

She chuckled. I looked at her , questioning her action. ‘No need to call me that when we’re alone , dear. I once your mom too. Call me like you always do before.’ She smiled before taking a sip of tea from her cup. ‘O...okay.’ What the hell? Why I’m stuttered? She put her cup down before looking at me. ‘How are you now, dear? Okay?’ She asked. I took a sip from my cup before nodded lightly. ‘Great. I’m sorry for everything, dear. I really can’t accept what he did to you.’ I sighed before smiling lightly at her. ‘Mother, I’m okay. Don’t worry. I have forgotten everything about it. Just let him be.’ I took a hold of her hand, assuring her that I’m alright.

‘How’s your family? It’s been a long time since I meet your mom. How’s she been doing?’ She asked. ‘They okay. My mom too. You can just go to her restaurant , though. She been whining about you not visiting her.’ She chuckled. My mom and her were good friends since they were in high school. I’m envious with their friendship. ‘Okay. Tell her I will come later.’ I nodded.


	2. After four years

A car was parked in the basement. A man went out from the car before tidying his hair and clothes. He locked his car and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the door to open. He took out his smartphone and browse whatever he wanted on the internet. He realized the elevator had arrived when someone walked beside him to get into the elevator. He was about to press his preferred floor when he realized that a guy was going to the same floor as him.

[Kim’s]

The elevator’s door opened. I walked out of it together with that guy. I bumped that guy slightly. ‘Sorry.’ I said before walking away. That guy sighed before collected his item off the floor. I’m about to open the door when that guy stopped in front unit 1601. ‘Are you the new owner of that unit?’ I asked, not looking at him. He stopped pressing his passcode and turned to look at me. ‘No. I’m still the ow—Yah! Kim Mingyu! What the hell!’ I raise my head when he shouted my name.

 _Boo Seungkwan!_ He still here. ‘What are you doing here? What a bad luck meeting you.’ I snickered. He laughed, hysterically. ‘What am I doing here? It’s my house, you jerk-ass! And why the hell you here? I thought you had gone from here like forever.’ He said with mockery tone. ‘It’s my house. I can do whatever I want. I see you live a good life. You get more fat here.’ I poked his stomach. I glared at me before slapping my hand. ‘Here too.’ I said while poking his right arm. ‘Kim Mingyu!’ He slapped my hand, again. His face was red from keeping his anger. ‘And here too.’ I pressed his cheeks together. He pushed until my back bumped to the door.

‘Yah! Kim Mingyu! Who do you think you are? Touching me here and there. And yes, I live a good life. So, where is your beloved sweetheart? What was his name again...Jeon...Jeon Wonwoo!’ He said before rolled his eyes. Wonwoo? Hmm, him. I don’t know. ‘Who do you think I am? I’m your ex-husband, Boo. And Wonwoo will come here soon.’ I smirked. He bit his lips hard. ‘Ex! It’s ex! So, don’t act like you still my husband, Kim Mingyu!’ He turned his back and press his passcode before slammed his door. I smirked before entering my house in unit 1602.

 

** In Unit 1602. **

I walked into the living room. It was clean. The maids sure took a good care of this house for this past four years. I walked to the kitchen before opening the refrigerator. I took a bottle of water before poured the water in a cup. I gulped the water and put the cup on the sink after finishing it. The house still remains the same like before. Beside, Seungkwan was not here, everything still the same. Right! Seungkwan. We used to date in high school. He once my husband too. We married when I was nineteen years old and he still eighteen years old. The reason behind our marriage was not to let each other flirt with anyone in university. But, I decided to end that marriage a year later. At that time, I was attracted to Jeon Wonwoo, my classmates at Pledis University. Luckily, we still not registering our marriage. After the break-up, I never saw Seungkwan because I moved to German with Wonwoo and my mother.

 


	3. Crazy Kim

Things were scattered on the floor after the owner threw it. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He gulped it , hoping the water will ease his annoyance. He threw the bottle into the bin before walked to the living room and switch on the air-conditioner.

[Boo’s]

I sat on the couch, calming myself. ‘That Kim Mingyu! Stupid jerk! Ignorant rubbish! How could he have guts to come here again? I thought he already sold that house! Ah! Kim Mingyu!’ I screamed into the couch, preventing anyone to hear it. He came back then, acting like nothing had happened between us. Wow! How ignorant can he be? He left me for Wonwoo sunbae and acted like we on good terms after four years! What! The! Hell! I’m so pissed off. Truly and purely angry now.

I’m about to walk towards the room when someone rings the bell. I walked to the screen and saw Mingyu standing in front of it. What the—I pressed the speak button. ‘What the hell do you want from me, Kim Mingyu?’ I said with an emotionless voice. ‘Food. Cook me some food. I don’t have anything in my fridge accept drinking waters.’ He replied. He’s totally crazy! He did not just tell me to cook him some food, didn’t he?

‘What! Are you insane?! Like totally insane! I’m not in the mood for anything right now. All because of you, jerk-ass! Just go order some food or drink those waters till you die from bloated stomach!’ I yelled at him before walking away. I went to my room but that idiot kept pressing the bell. Oh my god! What sins did I have done to receive a Kim Mingyu? ‘Oh my god! He’s really annoying!’ I walked to the screen and pressed the speak button, again.

‘Yah! Go home, crazy! Tell your maids to cook for you.’ But, I don’t hear any voice. Great! He’s gone already. Now, I can enjoy my freedom. ‘Argh! Seung...Seungkwan!’ I heard Kim Mingyu’s scream. Okay, now what! I walked quickly to the door before opened it. I gasped when I saw he was lying on the floor while clutching his stomach. ‘Kim Mingyu, what are you doing now?’ I asked. He kept whimpering. Okay, this was weird. I crouched down slowly, blocking the door from closing before shaking his body.

‘Yah! Are you okay?’ He shooked his head. He pointed his stomach, telling me that he was suffering from stomachache. I touched his stomach. ‘Here. Pain? Here?’ I asked, earning a nod from him. I’m about to retreat my hand but, he grabbed it like his life depend on it. ‘Let go. I’m going to call the ambulance. Yah! I said let go, Kim Mingyu!’ I’m struggling to let my hand go when he pushed me down on my back hard until both of us was inside my house. I closed my eyes because of the pain in my head. Well, I bumped my head on the floor.

I’m about to yell at him when I realized he was above me. I gulped when he went down to close the distance between us. My hands were cold from the tension and nervousness. He smirked before came close to my right ear. ‘Finally, I’m inside your house.’ His whisper makes me gulped, again. He chuckled before went up to stand on his feet. I stood up quickly before catching up with him, who already at my kitchen. ‘Kim! Mingyu! What the hell are you doing?’ I yelled loudly. I don’t care if someone hears or not. He ignored my yelling and sat on the kitchen’s island. ‘I just want you to cook me some food. Come on, Seungkwan.’ I laughed like a madman at his request.

‘Well. I don’t want to. So, get out of my house!’ I walked towards him before pulling him down from it. But, he doesn’t move even a bit. ‘Mingyu! Please get the hell out of my house!’ I said while struggling to pull him. He looked at me before pulling me strongly and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly to prevent me from loosening it. I glared at him while he looking at me, not saying anything. ‘What...what are you looking at? Release me, now.’ He still looking me in the eyes. ‘Seeing you getting angry and all, makes me want to become your neighbor, again. It’s fun to seek problems with you.’ He said before tighten his arms around me and leaning his head on my shoulder. What the hell, Kim Mingyu?!


	4. Single full bloom rose

Everyone was busy getting their self-ready for their big day. They stopped what they’re doing when someone walked into the auditorium. People were cheering when they saw someone they familiar with entering their university. All students even the lecturers in that department knew him. He just walked and smiled while looking for someone particular.

[Kim’s]

I heard from mother that Seungkwan was her student for this six months and he was going to graduate today after finishing his final year. So, I decided to come and celebrated his big day together. The ceremony started as soon as I sat on the VIP seat in the auditorium. I felt really sleepy throughout their university rector’s speech. When I’m about to sleep, they announced that the ceremony will start. I waited for god knows how long for Seungkwan’s but they still not calling for him.

‘Boo Seungkwan.’ I heard his name being called. My eyes immediately brightened when he walked up to the stage. He bowed to the rector before took his awards. He smiled and walked down from the stage. Apparently, he received the _Best Achievement Awards of the Engineering_ _Department._ He was bad in studying back then. Seeing him like this, really makes me proud of him. I smiled before continuing to cheer on graduates.

The ceremony ended two hours later. I talked a bit with the lecturers before walked out of the auditorium. I searched for Seungkwan before finding him busy taking pictures with his friends. I walked to him before putting my arms around his shoulder. He jumped a bit from the shocked when his friends were screaming. ‘What the...’ He said before turned his head towards me. His eyes widen. ‘Hi. Congrats, Seungkwan.’ His mouth left opened, unable to say anything.

‘Oh my god, Kwannie! How do you know him?’ One of his friends asked. He sighed. ‘I don’t even know how I know him.’ His friends all left confused when he walked away from them while pulling me with him. He brought me to the back of the auditorium. He let my hand go before turned to face me. ‘Kim Mingyu! What are you doing? You just created a big mess for me to handle now.’ He sighed and rolled his eyes. I grinned before grabbed both of his arms holding him who was leaning against the wall. ‘I’m just coming to celebrate for your graduation. That’s all.’ He glared at me before pushing me from him.

‘You really are crazy, Mingyu. Did Wonwoo sunbae leave you? That’s why you came here trying to get me back or what now? Mingyu, we've divorced already. It’s over between us.’ He was about to walk away when I grabbed his hand. I looked into his eyes before handing him a single full bloom rose. He looked down at the flower on his hand before looked back to me. ‘You really have a pair of beautiful eyes.’ I let him go. ‘Huh? Kim Mingy--’ I cut his words with congrats and walked away while waving my hand.

‘Yah! Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!’ I ignored his yelling and continue to walk.


	5. Breakfast

The door was opened. Someone walked into the house. He switched on the lights before entering the kitchen to drink waters. He washed the cup after finishing it and walked before lying on the couch. He sighed from tiredness before sat up again, remembering something.

[Boo’s]

Ah! The rose. I took out the rose from my bag before stared at it. A single full bloom rose. He was totally out of his mind. Like yeah, you mean all those things. Bullshit, Mingyu! You don’t even cry when we got divorced. And now, what are you doing? Trying to get me back? Then, how about Wonwoo sunbae? Argh! I don’t know. I stood up before walked away to the bathroom for a bath. Today was a really tired day for me.

** Next morning. **

I woke up when the alarm clock ring for about two times. I sat up looking at my surrounding. Ah! Today, I can relax all day at home. I’m about to sleep again when my stomach growled. This damn hunger! I’m got out from the blanket before stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I have to shop for groceries because I had nothing left in my fridge except for a few bottles of drinking waters.

I wore simple clothes before taking my wallet and rose and walked out of my house. I closed the door before turned my head, looking at 1602 unit. I sighed before patched the rose on his door using a piece of tape. I also paste a note beside the rose before walking to the lift. I pressed the button and waited for the elevator. A while later, the door opened and I walked into the elevator.

I hummed into my favorite song before the door opened revealing the apartment’s lobby. I greeted the security guard and walked to the door. ‘Oh shit! It’s raining. I forgot my umbrella. Yeah, how great is life.’ I was about to walk back upstairs when someone dragged me away. What the hell?! ‘Hey! Let me go!’ I yelled, not too loud before looking at the person.

‘Mingyu! Where are you taking me? Let me go, you sickhead! Hey! Mingyu!’ I kept whining but he just ignored me and continue to drag me to the basement. He unlocked his car before threw me into the backseat of his car. I tried to open the door but it was locked. Did he just child-lock me?! This son of chicken! He walked to the driver side before opening the door and sit on the driver’s seat.

‘Where are you taking me?! Get me out of here. Mingyu! Kim Mingyu! Don’t you dare to child-lock me! I’m not your son, idiot!’ I shouted loudly in his car but he ignored before turned on the player in his car. _Xia Junsu – Butterfly_ was played. Damn! This was my jam. ‘You really love this song, right? I can hear you played this song every day.’ He said. I ignored his question when he decided not letting me out from his car.

 

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at a familiar place. It was my favorite place for breakfast. ‘Let’s have breakfasat together.’ He said before walking out from the car and opened the door for me. ‘Breakfast? Together? Me? You? No. Thank you, Mingyu.’ I said before rolled my eyes. I walked into the restaurant and ordered whatever I want to eat before taking my place at the back of the cafe.

I’m about to curse when he sat infront of me. ‘Go sit at your own place. Get away from me. Go! Go!’ I rolled my eyes before playing the games on my phone while waiting for my food to arrive. ‘No. I’m going to eat here. Together with you.’ I widen my eyes at his statement. I’m about to smack his head when my...I mean our foods arrived. ‘Fine. But, please don’t disturb my peace in eating. He nodded his head.

I started to eat. I stopped what I’m doing when I felt he was staring at me. ‘What are you looking at? Never see someone eating before or what? I’m sure you having breakfast with Wonwoo every day, right?’ I snickered before started to dig my food, again. ‘Wonwoo is Wonwoo. You are you. Different persons, different feelings.’ I choked my food after hearing what he was saying. I took a gulp of my orange juice before wiping my tears using the tissue.

‘What?! You’re weird, Mingyu.’ I said before I took a spoon of my food and brought it to my mouth. ‘Wait!’ He stopped my hand. I looked at him, questioning. ‘Look. It’s tomato. You can’t eat them.’ I quickly looked at the food on my spoon. He was right. There was tomato. ‘You still remember I’m allergic to it.’ I said, not too loud but he heard what I’m saying. ‘Of course. I used to become your husband.’ He smiled before taking a sip of coffee from his cup.

‘Let’s shop together after this.’ He said. I glared at him, protesting his plan.


	6. Team

People watched the two of them. Bickering each other while choosing the groceries. One told the other to go away while the other kept followed the other one. That's going on even the paying had been done. Some were chuckled at their cuteness while some looked at them weirdly.

[Kim’s]

I kept followed Seungkwan everywhere he went. Asking this and that to him, pissing him off. He kept yelling at me and ended up embarrassing himself. I chuckled every time he does that. ‘Mingyu! Go away.’ He said while pushing his trolley with his things in it. I shooked my head, earning a glare from him. ‘No. I don’t want too. Plus, you can’t go back home if I go away. You came with my car.’ I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

‘There are buses everywhere, Mingyu. Not just buses. South Korea also provided us with taxi services. So, I can choose between those two.’ He said before taking his things out from the trolley before putting it back in place. He walked away, quite struggling to carry his things. I went to my car and unlocked it. I started the engine before drove it slowly, following him. When I came near him, I pushed the honking at him.

He jumped a bit. He yelled loudly when I drove out of the basement parking. ‘Damn your whole life, Kim Mingyu!’ I can saw he stomping his feet, pissing off. I laughed my ass off loudly in the car. Oh my god! His reaction was too funny.

** At Diamond Apartment: 16F. **

The elevator doors opened. I walked out of it and went to my house. Before pushing the passcode, I saw a rose was stuck at my door together with a purple note. It was the rose that I gave to the 1601 unit owner. I took off the rose before taking the note. I pushed the passcode and went inside my house. I put my keys on the table before went into the living room and sat on the couch.

 

_A single full bloom rose means ‘I love you or I still love you’ but you don’t. So, take it back. And don’t do things like this, again._

 

I read the note before putting it aside together with the rose. I sighed before leaned my head on the couch. Did I still love him? Or not? Or maybe...Argh! I don’t know. But, I felt something whenever I’m with him. But I don’t know what was it. Kim Mingyu, what’s wrong with you? I’m about to close my eyes when my phone rang. I took out my phone and looked at the caller. It’s mother.

I slide the receive button and put the phone on speaker mode. ‘Yes, mother. Something up?’ I asked. It's always something when my mother called me. ‘Ming-ya. Your father wants to take Seungkwan-nie working with him. How’s that sound?’ I could hear an excitement in her voice. Yeah, she really adores him so much. She nearly killed her own son when I told her that we had divorced.

‘Well. That’s great. He was the top student in Pledis University. Of course, he should work for our company.’ I said. ‘Honey! Our son loves your idea.’ She told my father. The excitement in her voice still doesn’t fade. ‘Son, I’m thinking to put him under you. Well, your team needs new members, right? I will put him together with some few graduates from other universities too. I will also assign two senior engineers in your team.’ Wow! My father was totally excited about this. ‘Alright, father. I’ll meet you at work tomorrow.’ I said before bidding goodbye to them.

** At Kim’s & Co.: CEO Kim Wook office. **

I knocked on the door before opened the door and walked into the room. There he was sitting on his chair while typing something on his iMac. Kim Wook, the owner of Kim’s & Co. a.k.a my father. He stopped typing when he saw I walked towards him. ‘Ah! Director Kim, have a sit.’ I bowed at him before pulling the chair in front him and sat on it.

‘About my plan for your team. Are you okay with it?’ He asked. I nodded. ‘Yes. I’m okay with it. How many members of my team?’ I asked. He snapped his fingers before taking something from his drawer. He handed me the black file contains the list of my team members. I opened it and checked the members one by one. A while later, I closed the file and put it on the table.

‘This was good. When all these members will get informed by us?’ I asked. He clasped his hands together. ‘We will send them an e-mail tomorrow. I’m sure you will be able to meet them next week.’ I nodded before stood up and walked out from his office. I can’t wait for next week.


	7. Wonwoo is here

Everyone was busy finishing their jobs when the director called them to the conference room. They looked at each other, asking for explanations. But, everyone seemed to know nothing about this. They stopped what they were doing before went to the conference room.

[Boo’s]

I sat down at my assigned seat near the director. That evil Kim Mingyu purposely did this by himself. Luckily, Soonyoung was sitting beside me. Guess what, Mingyu kept tossing Hansol away from me. For goodness sake this guy. I can’t even talk bad behind him with my best friend. After working here for about three months, I met a few good people.

Hansol, my best friend. He was halfer. His father was Korean while his mother was American. He was such a nice friend and I became his best friend after he often treated my foods. I also meet Soonyoung and Seokmin. The two of them were dating since university. They were the same age as me and Hansol. They graduate from Mounteen Engineering School. Last but not least, I meet two awesome seniors. It’s Seungcheol sunbae and Jihoon sunbae. They had been working in this company for two years. They really helped us a lot. Ah! The two of them were dating too. They told us they meet during the company’s dinner. They were cute together.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard our director’s voice. I looked over at the glass door and saw him talking to someone. But, I can’t see the person face. Ah! Nevermind. ‘Guys, today I want to introduce someone to all of you. He came from our Jeju Island branch to discuss our Jeju’s project.’ He said. All of us looked at each other before shrugged our shoulder. ‘Come in.’ He said.

My eyes widen when I saw that person. There were so many people on this earth though. But, why him? I sighed when I saw he took the seat in front of me. I’m not sure if he knows me. But, I was totally recognized him. Of course, I know him. The cause of my divorce. It’s Jeon Wonwoo! I knew him because he was our senior in high school. He was everyone dream. Except me, that’s for sure. I have to admit that he was as hot as newly-made kimbap. I guess that’s why Mingyu left me for him. Shut up, Boo Seungkwan! What are you talking about? Are you being sad now? Because of Kim Mingyu? Aye! Never in my whole sassy life.

‘Boo Seungkwan. You’re Seungkwan, right?’ I’m about to choke the air when Wonwoo sunbae greeted me. So, he knew me from the start. Damn my whole entire life. ‘Yes. I’m Seungkwan, sunbae-nim.’ I nodded lightly before shook his hand lightly. I glared at Mingyu before sat down. He returned my glare with a grin. What the chicken, Kim Mingyu? I really want to slap his face using my sassiness power.

Mingyu asked him to introduce his self to us. He stood up before smiled a bit. ‘Annyeonghasaeyo. I’m Jeon Wonwoo. I’m the architect from the Jeju’s branch office. Nice to meet all of you.’ We clapped lightly before he sat down on his seat. Actually, we hate the architect. Engineers and architects don’t match well. Engineers think about safety and cost everytime we do our jobs. But, architects like to think more about styles than safety and costs. Moreover, this was Jeon Wonwoo I’m talking about. I hated him even more. Not hate! He irritated me everytime he was smiling with his killer smile. Huh! Killer smile, my butt!

We started our discussion after every team members introduced their self. We showed Wonwoo sunbae the blueprint for our project. There he goes, talking shit about styles. I told you! We, the engineers really don’t match with architects. ‘I think you should change this into more detail items. We’re building a hotel, guys. Not a boarding houses. Who in charge of this part?’ Wonwoo sunbae asked. I held up my hand slowly before looking at Soonyoung and Hansol, who looked like they ready to put some hot glue on Wonwoo sunbae’s mouth.

‘Ah! Good. Change this, please.’ There he goes. Can I kick this old man’s butt? ‘Well, sunbae-nim. It will take more cost if I change this to your preferred items.’ He raised his head and looked at me. ‘I don’t even care. Besides, we have lots of budgets for this. Am I right, Mingyu?’ I took a deep breath before looked at Mingyu’s reaction. He nodded, agreeing to Wonwoo sunbae’s words. Yeah, sure you agree with him. He was your boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. ‘Yes. I will change this to your preferences.’ I said while gritted my teeth.

Our discussion ended three hours later. It was full of annoying moments came from that rooftop. I walked out of the conference room and went straight to the pantry for a cup of coffee.

** At the pantry. **

I was busy brewing my coffee when I heard someone walked into the pantry. I almost spilled my coffee when I turned around to walk out from that place.’Your face was too ugly that it shocked me so much, Mingyu.’ I took another cup and poured the remaining coffee into it. I handed the cup to Mingyu before walked away to wash my hands. I turned my head when Mingyu sat on the counter beside the sink. He looked at me.

I cleared my throat. ‘What?’ I asked him before walked to take my cup before sat in the chair. I ignored his presence and enjoyed my coffee. I can sense he was still looking at me. I put down my cup before turned my head to him. ‘What do you want, Mingyu?’ I said, still looking at him. Oh my god! Did I just felt something weird when he looked at me like that? Don’t do crazy things, Seungkwan.

‘It just for work, okay.’ He said, suddenly. For work? What was he talking about? ‘Huh? I totally don’t catch your meaning.’ He took a sip from the cup before looking at me. ‘Your coffee still taste the same. I like it.’ He smiled a bit. Kim Mingyu! Don’t smile. Don’t! It will make me became weird. ‘Thank you, I guess.’ He replied, awkwardly. ‘Yeah! I wanted to tell you that Wonwoo was here for work. Nothing else. Don’t worry.’ He said before drinking the coffee. ‘Don’t worry for what. You really like to say weird stuff, man.’ I stood up to walked away when Hansol stopped my step. He stood in front of the glass door before opened it. He greeted Mingyu before turned his attention to me. ‘Kwan, let’s grab some lunch. I’ll pay! Come on.’ He said, excitedly. I chuckled before walked to the sink and washed my cup. I nodded at Mingyu and told Hansol to walk first. He smiled before greeted Mingyu. He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. Yes! My money survived, again.


	8. Dinner

Files were everywhere on the table. He was busy reading those when something caught his attention. He gritted his teeth before he decided to take a sip of cold water from the cup beside him. He took a deep breath before turning his attention back to the documents he was reading.

[Kim’s]

That Hansol! He was totally irritated me, every time. Here Seungkwan, there Seungkwan. Everywhere was Seungkwan. I have to admit that I was totally jealous of him, being that close with Seungkwan. And you , Seungkwan! How can you always smile every time he said something that’s not even funny. Well, damn your cute face! I admit; after working together with Seungkwan for three months. Seeing his face every day, you can say that I was fallen for him, again. I felt something that happened when I first meet him.

I smiled every time I saw him coming into the office. I chuckled when I saw him running here and there to get help from the two seniors. I even smiled when I saw him bumped his head on the table when he was stayed up all night to finish his works. I, indeed fallen for him again. There he goes, again. That Hansol! Wow! He even whispered things to Seungkwan. Yah! Get away from my Seungkwan!

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard my phone rang. I took the phone and picked up the call. It’s from Wonwoo. ‘Yeah. Why?’ I said. He chuckled. ‘Woah. Having Seungkwan there makes you talk like that to me, Ming.’ I sighed. This guy! ‘Whatever. Why did you call me?’ I replied. I can hear Wonwoo sighed. ‘I’m coming to your office in ten minutes. Get your team ready for discussions. Ok, bye.’ He ended the call. I put my phone in my pocket before walked out of my room. ‘Get ready for discussions. He’s coming in ten minutes. Bring all the related documents as well.’ I said before walked to the conference room.

 

** In the conference room. **

The discussions ended. It was a long discussion. I looked over my watch. It was already 5 in the evening. I told everyone to go home. I was about to walk out of the room when- ‘Seungkwan. You have to fix this immediately. I want it this week. I have to bring this to the hotel’s owner.’ Wonwoo said. I heard Seungkwan sighed, heavily. He picked up his things with the help of Hansol. That guy! Can you not? He’s everywhere!

 

** At team four office. **

Everyone greeted me when I walked in. ‘Great job today. See you all next Monday.’ I said to them. I walked to my room and put my things on the table. I turned my head, seeing Seungkwan talking something with Hansol. I told you! He’s everywhere. Hansol nodded his head and waved a goodbye to Seungkwan. Looks like, Seungkwan was staying up to finish the jobs. ‘Well, I better stay.’ I walked to my chair and sat on it. I switched on the computer before clicked on the unfinished work file. I’ll better finish this and waited for Seungkwan.

The clock ticking seemed to get louder to my ears. I looked over my watch. It’s already 11 o’clock. ‘I was here for six hours? Wow. I have to go home, now.’ I cleaned up my table before shutting down my computer. I stood up and stretched a bit. I took my jackets and phone before switched off the lights in my room. I walked out of my office and greeted by a sleeping Seungkwan.

I walked to his desk slowly. ‘He looks uncomfortable, though.’ I went in front of him and stared at him. I smiled when his mumbling something in his sleep. ‘You really tired, aren’t you?’ I sighed before tapped his shoulder lightly. He doesn’t move even a little. You sleep like a log, Boo Seungkwan. I chuckled before tapped his shoulder, again. A bit stronger than before. He raised his head fastly before fell off his chair.

‘Yah! Boo Seungkwan, are you okay?’ I asked him before laughed loudly. The way he fell was too funny. He was totally shocked. He hissed in pain while rubbed his head. ‘You laugh? Can’t you see I’m suffering now? It’s your fault, Mingyu. Why are you in front of my face? I told you right; you were ugly.’ I laughed at his comments before helping him to stand. He glared at me before snapped his arms from me. ‘Thanks. Now, go Mingyu.’ He said.

‘Yah! Your forehead. You got a cut there.’ His eyes widen when I said that. ‘What? Where? Oh my god! My beautiful forehead. It’s your fault, Kim Mingyu!’ I chuckled before handed him my handkerchief. ‘Here. Stop the bleeding. Come, let’s go.’ I grabbed his hand. ‘Where? Hospital? You know I hate hospital too much. No!’ He whined, loudly. ‘I know. Plus, your cut was not that serious for a hospital. I’m taking you to the pharmacy.’ I dragged him with me.

‘But...but my things. I have to clear my desk. Wait! My phone! My jacket! My—’ I sighed. ‘Okay. I’ll take your things. Wait here. Don’t go anywhere. One step! Hospital is the answer.’ He nodded before I walked back to the office and cleared up his desk before took his things with me. I walked back to him. ‘Here. Okay, now?’ He nodded, again. I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me.

 

** At the pharmacy. **

‘Sit there. I’ll be back.’ I walked to the counter. ‘Annyeonghasaeyo. Can I help you?’ The pharmacist asked. I nodded before told her what I need. I paid for the things before walked to the chair where Seungkwan was sitting. ‘Come. Let me help you.’ I took his hand away from his forehead before putting the handkerchief on the table. I grabbed an ointment but a hand stopped me.

‘It’s okay. I can do it by myself.’ I hissed before slapped his hand away. ‘Whatever. Now, stay still.’ I pinched the ointment a bit on my finger before applied it on his cut. He flinched when my finger touched his cut. He immediately grabbed my hair. ‘No. Not my hair. Anywhere you like but not my hair.’ He rolled his eyes before grabbed my thigh. I chuckled at his reaction. He such a baby when it comes to pain.

I put on the plaster on the cut before stood up and walked to wash my hand. He was already outside the pharmacy when I went back to the chair. I walked out of the pharmacy and stood beside him. He looked at me weirdly before turned his head back to the front. ‘Let’s go grab some dinner.’ He said before walked to the convenience store. I followed him, who quickly took two cups of ramen, two triangle kimbap and two cans of soda. I followed him when he put hot water in both cups of ramen and I still followed him until he was sitting on the chair and putting all the things on the table in front of him.

‘Sit.’ I told him. I pulled the chair in front of him and sat on it. He pushed a cup of ramen, one triangle kimbap and a can of soda in front of me. ‘Here. Take it. Thanks for the medicine.’ I smiled before opened the can and took a gulp from it. I put the can down and looked at him. ‘What?’ He said. I chuckled. ‘You sure a pervert when you’re in pain.’ He choke his kimbab when he heard what I said. ‘What?! Since when?! I’m not a pervert.’ He said before drinking the soda from his can.

I laughed my ass off after looking at his face. ‘You grabbed my thigh, remember?’ His eyes widen. He’s so cute! ‘You...you said anywhere.’ He whined at me. ‘Right. You can grab my shoulder or arms though. But, you still choose my thigh.’ I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes before brought his head down to cover his embarrassment. I swore he was blushing. I chuckled before drink the soda from his can. ‘Yah! Kim Mingyu!’ I smirked. ‘Indirect kiss, honey.’ His mouth left agape, hearing my bold replies.


	9. Confession

Everyone turned their attention when a person walked into the office lobby. They stared at that person before whispering whatever they wanted. While that person was totally oblivious.

[Boo’s]

The elevator door opened revealing the 8F. I walked out of the elevator and went towards our team office. I greeted Mingyu’s secretary and earned an awkward smile from her. What? I did something wrong? I decided to ignore her and walked into our office. I sat at my place before set down my things on my desk. I raised my head only to be greeted by my team members stares.

‘What? Something wrong with my face?’ They shooked their head, denying my question. I looked at them cluelessly before Soonyoung sat beside me. ‘Is that you, Boo Seungkwan?’ He handed me his phone. I looked at him before turned my attention to the screen. My eyes widen and my mouth gaped slightly. I’m so dead. I took his phone before shut the screen off. ‘Guys, I—’ Hansol cut my words with his question.

‘What’s your relationship with our director?’ I stared at him, taken aback by his question. ‘We...we are nothing! I just bought him foods to thank him for this.’ I said while pointing to the plaster on my forehead. I grinned awkwardly at them before looked at Hansol, who seemed lost in his thoughts. ‘You. Come with me.’ I almost fell from my chair when Hansol dragged me with him.

I fasten my pace to catch up with Hansol, who dragged me with him to the company rest area. Luckily, no one was there because most of the staffs were out for meeting or still working. ‘Hansol.’ I called him. But, he was lost in his thoughts, again. What’s wrong with him, today? ‘Hansol.’ I raised my voice a little, startled him. He turned his head to me. ‘Huh?’ He looked at me, obliviously. ‘My wrist hurt.’ I whimpered. He quickly released my wrist. ‘Sorry.’ He muttered.

‘What’s wrong with you, Hansol? You’re acting weird now.’ I said before rubbed my wrist lightly to ease the pain. He turned to face me and stared into my eyes. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? ‘Why are looking at me like that? It’s kind of creepy, to be honest.’ I stopped what I’m doing that moment when he grabbed my shoulders. I stared at him with my eyes widen.

I gulped when I heard him sighed. ‘Han...Hansol?’ He raised his head before looked into my eyes. ‘You have nothing with our director, right?’ I nodded. Actually, I’m not sure. I’m really confused by my feelings, now. ‘I can do this, right?’ I raised my head, looking puzzled. ‘Do...do what?’ Why the hell I’m stuttered? He smirked. ‘This.’ He kissed my lips. I froze at my spot. I closed my eyes, unable to deal with his face so close to mine.

While later, he pulled away from me. I opened my eyes. He smiled at me. I stared at him, demanding some explanation. ‘You can just ask me without staring at me with your pretty eyes.’ He grinned. I gasped before kicked his shin lightly. He chuckled. ‘I like you. That’s why.’ I stepped backward. ‘Really? You can’t be serious, now.’ He chuckled. ‘Really. I really like you.’ He said.

‘ But, I...’ He sighed. He looked at me. ‘ But, you not sure what kind of feelings you have for your ex-husband. Right?’ I widen my eyes at his replies. ‘How did you know about that?’ I stepped backward, again. ‘You accidentally spilled it when you were drunk last month.’ I almost choked the oxygen after he told me that. Stupid mouth! I slapped my mouth lightly. He grabbed my hand. ‘ But, can’t you give us a chance? For once.’ I stared at him in disbelief.

I sighed. ‘I don’t know. What if...I end up hurting you, Hansol?’ He shooked his head. ‘Listen. Just gives us chance, can’t you? If...if you end up hurting me, at least I know I had made an effort on you. Okay?’ I sighed, again. ‘Okay? I guess.’ His eyes brighten up. He hugged me tightly. ‘Thank you.’ He grabbed my hand and walked out from the rest area and went to our office.

I looked at his back. I sighed. Did I make a right decision? My head hurts now. How can my life become this complicated?


	10. Boo Seungkwan

Everything seemed normal for the past days. Everyone was really into the works. They stopped their works when the lunchtime arrived. They went out for their lunch and got back two hours later.

[Kim’s]

I was busy doing my works in my room when someone knocked on the door. It’s Wonwoo. I told him to come in before resuming my works. He opened the door before walked towards my desk. He put a few files on the desk and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. He tapped his fingers on my desk, trying to get my attention. I raised my head before looking at him, questioning his action.

‘Actually, I heard that Seungkwan and Hansol were dating. I guess it was right, though. They even walked to the office holding hands.’ My fingers stopped their works. I looked at him. ‘Are you even serious?’ I asked him. I really can’t believe those. ‘Do I look like I was joking? Of course, I’m serious. Super serious.’ I’m about to say something when I saw Seungkwan walked to the pantry, alone. ‘Excuse me, Wonwoo.’ He just nodded.

I walked out of my room and went to the pantry. He was busy washing cups when I came into the pantry. I walked to where he was standing before calling his name. ‘Seungkwan.’ He stopped washing the cups when he heard I called his name. He turned his gazes towards me. ‘Oh, Director Kim. Want some coffee? I can make it for you.’ He said before cleaning the last cup and put it on the rack.

‘It is true that you’re dating Hansol?’ He closed the tap and walked to brew some coffee for me. I don’t even ask for it, Boo Seungkwan. ‘Ah! Do you want in with milk or sugar?’ I sighed before walked to stand beside him. ‘Don’t change the topic. It is true?’ I saw him gulping hard before he took a deep breath. ‘Oh yeah! You don’t like it with milk. Sorry, Director Kim.’ He took the sugar jar before opened the lid, only to be stopped by me.

‘Stop. I don’t even ask for coffee. I just want to know it is true?’ I hold his shoulders. I looked at his face. He sighed, heavily. ‘Let me go.’ He slapped my hands away from his shoulders. He looked at me. ‘It’s true. I date him. Why? Do you have a problem with it?’ He asked me with a slightly irritated tone. ‘Yes. I have a problem with it.’ He looked at me before smirked. ‘Yeah, right. Go lie somewhere else but not to me. Let’s stop this.’ He bowed slightly at me before walked out of the pantry.

‘Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan!’ I screamed his name. I felt someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face that person. ‘Why did you screamed my boyfriend’s name?’ I nearly exploded when he said that. ‘It had nothing with you. Get away.’ I said before walked away from him. Wow! I nearly punched his face. I have to talk again with Seungkwan. I can’t let him go for the second time.

 

** At team four office. **

I was totally in bad mood all day long. ‘What is this?! Did you call this a report? Just pissed off if you think this is a report! Get out of my room!’ I walked out of my room and threw the report at Seokmin. ‘Take this bullshit with you! Re-do it!’ I yelled at him. I walked back to my room before slammed the door. I lay down on the couch inside my room. I sighed for god knows how many times before closed my eyes to calm my mind.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I sighed before sitting up to take my phone on the desk. I looked at the caller. It’s mother. There must be something happen. I picked up the phone.  ‘Yes, mother.’ I gasped before took my coat and ran out from the office.


	11. Kim Mingyu

Everything stayed the same. Nothing really changed except for the fact that, their director was not coming into the office for about a week. No one knows what actually happened.

[Boo’s]

It’s been a week since Mingyu came into the office. Hmm, what actually happened to him, last time? Boo Seungkwan, are you actually worried about Mingyu? For god sake, you have Hansol! But, he came out running from his office last time. Like something terrible had happened. Yah! Boo Seungkwan, get your sense back! I’m totally not in the right mind now. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone touched my cheeks.

I turned my head, to see Hansol smiling at me. Wow! I felt like I am the worst person ever when I looked at him, smiling like he doesn’t notice anything when he actually does. I smiled back at him before telling him to sit beside me. ‘What’s wrong with you, Boo?’ I raised my head when he held my hands. ‘Nothing. Just this and that. Don’t worry.’ I replied before looked at him. He stared deeply into my eyes.

I tapped his hand. ‘Why...looking at me like that?’ I looked at him, feeling worried if something had happened at him. He smiled at me before looked to the front. ‘You worried about him, aren’t you?’ I let his hand go before crouched down in front of him. ‘What do you mean, Sol?’ He sighed lightly. ‘Kim Mingyu.’ I widen my eyes. He knew it. You such a jerk, Boo Seungkwan? ‘I can’t hide anything from you, Hansol.’ He chuckled, lightly.

I sighed before leaning my head on his lap. I hugged his legs tightly. ‘I shouldn’t be like this, aren’t I? I’m such a bad boyfriend. Sorry, Hansol.’ I said before closing my eyes. He chuckled before caressing my head slowly. ‘Yes. You’re right. You shouldn’t be like this.’ I sighed again at his reply. He was angry at me. I muttered sorry again and again. ‘Just go and see him.’ I raised my head and looked at him, surprised. ‘What? Are you kidding now?’ I said in disbelief.

I pinched my cheek lightly. ‘See him so you can stop worrying about him.’ I stood up and smacked his head lightly. ‘You’re crazy, Hansol.’ I walked away and got caught by Hansol, who was standing in front of me. ‘I’m serious now, Boo Seungkwan. Just go and see him.’ I closed his mouth with my hand. ‘Will you...be okay with this? I mean, he is Kim Mingyu.’ I nodded his head. I put my hand down. ‘Really? Thank you, Hansol.’ I said before hugging his waist. He hugged me back.

 

** Next day: At Mingyu’s family house. **

I rang the bell and waited for the gate to be opened. I’m about to call Mingyu when the gate was opened by the maid. The maid smiled at me. ‘Omo! Seungkwan-nie. Come in. Come.’ I greeted the maid and walked inside. The maid opened the door. I muttered thank you before walked into the living room. I sat down and waited for his mother. I looked around the house. There’s nothing much changed. I’m about to take a frame when I heard his mother called me.

‘Seungkwan-nie.’ I turned around and bowed at her. She hugged me and told me to sit. ‘Nothing really changed, right? Seungkwan-nie, do you need anything?’ She asked before telling the maid to bring some drink. ‘Ah...I came to see Mingyu. He’s been absent for a week and we can’t even call him. Many projects were delayed.’ The maid put down the drink and walked out from the living room. I took a sip of it before looking at his mother.

‘Father was hospitalized. He had been suffering from pancreatic cancer. You know that father is not the type that will go to the hospital. You know how close Ming and father, right? He continuously looked after his father at the hospital. He doesn’t even want to go home.’ I was so surprised. How can a good person like him suffering from sickness? ‘I don’t know what to say, mother.’ I hugged her. ‘I’m okay. Aigoo, are you crying now?’ She rubbed my back slowly.

I released her and wiped my tears. ‘Will Mingyu be okay?’ She caressed my head slowly. ‘Maybe. You can visit him if you want.’ I looked at her.

 

** At the hospital: Mingyu’s dad room. **

I opened the door slowly. I saw father was sleeping on his bed. His face was pale and he looked so thin. I’m about to walk towards the bed when Mingyu came out from the bathroom. ‘Mingyu.’ He raised his head. His eyes widen when he saw me standing in front of him. ‘Seungkwan. What are you doing here? How did you know? Ah...I guess it’s my mother. Come, let’s talk outside. He needs to sleep.’ He walked out of the room. I followed him to the garden.

 

** In the garden. **

I walked into the garden while holding two cups of hot chocolate. I saw him, sitting on the bench while looking at the ground. ‘Here. Take it.’ I handed him a cup. He raised his head before taking the cup with him. I sat down beside him before took a sip of the drink. ‘Chocolates can calm you. Drink it. It helps you know.’ He looked at me before took a sip from his cup.

He leaned against the bench and sighed. ‘You have something to say, right? Go on.’ He said while looking at the trees. I leaned against the bench. ‘Stay strong, Mingyu. For yourself. For your father.’ He sighed. ‘I know. That’s why I tried really hard not to shed tears in front of him.’ He took a sip of his hot chocolate before holding the cup, to ease the coldness of his hand.

‘He loses weight too much when I came back from German. I wonder why and I asked him. But, he never told me why. He knew about his sickness but he must hate hospital too much. He doesn’t want to take on the treatments. He’s ridiculous. He thinks he lives alone in this world. He had his wife and me. How can he leave us and die alone? He’s nonsense.’ His tears fell when he talked about what’s in his heart.

I took his cup and put it down beside mine. I leaned his head on my shoulder and hugged him. ‘Cry if you want. Let it out. Don’t act so tough in front of me, Mingyu.’ He sobbed really hard on my shoulder. I rubbed his back, telling him it’s okay to cry. My heart was in pain seeing him like this. So fragile. Now, I am sure about my feelings for him. I think I love him.

I don’t for how long he’s been crying. But, I’m sure he was feeling a lot better when he released himself from the hug. I looked at his face. He face was red and wet with tears. His eyes were swollen. He froze up when I wiped his tears using both my hands. He muttered thank you when I put my hands down. I cleared my throat. ‘I think you should go now. See if your father already wakes up.’ We stood up and walked out of the garden.

We stood up in front of the hospital. He bid me goodbye and walked to the entrance. I looked at his back. ‘Yah, Kim Mingyu!’ I screamed. He turned around, looking confused. I walked to him and gave him a tight hug. I sighed- oh god, I miss him so much. After a while, I released him. ‘Bye.’ I waved him goodbye before walked away from him. I swore he was cute when he was blinking from confusion.


	12. Love

Two months passed. Everything stayed the same beside Seungkwan, who kept going back and forth to the hospital to visit the father and Mingyu.

[Kim’s]

Seungkwan kept coming here this past two months. Did something happen to him and Vernon? I don’t want to become the reason though. Even now, he was here helping me to peel the fruits for father. My thoughts got disturbed when the doctor came in for their daily check-up. Ten minutes later, they went out of the room after my father fell asleep after getting his medicine.

I walked to the couch and called Seungkwan. He raised his head and looked at me. ‘Seungkwan. Let’s talk.’ He nodded and followed me to the rooftop.

 

** At rooftop. **

I stopped my steps and turned around to looked at him. He stopped walking when he realized I was looking at him. ‘I think it’s not okay with you keep coming here. I mean, you and Hansol. I don’t want to become the reason. I think you should go back.’ He sighed. He walked a step towards me, closing our gap. ‘I broke up with him.’ He confessed. My eyes widen at his confession.

‘I’m sorry. It’s because of me, right?’ He shook his head. ‘No. It’s me. I want the breakup.’ I gasped when he told me that. Doesn’t he love Hansol? ‘Why?’ I asked, hesitated. He took a deep breath before stared into my eyes. I gulped when he did that. I was fluttered right now. ‘Because I want to start everything with you, again.’ I looked at him, taken aback. I took a few steps to the back. He took a few steps towards me.

I stepped to the back again. ‘Kim Mingyu! Stop walking away from me.’ He walked fastly and caught my hand before I had the chance to run from him. ‘You talking nonsense, Seungkwan.’ He snickered. ‘You love me, right?’ I chuckled. ‘That was true. I do love you but you are not. Why would we start again, right?’ Now, it’s his turn to laugh. ‘You sure an idiot, Mingyu. Start over means I love you. Still don’t get it? I love you, Kim Mingyu.’ He said while staring deeply into my eyes.

‘So, stop running away and stay here with me. Because you love me and I love you.’ He grabbed my hands tighter. ‘But...what about Hansol?’ He turned his head to the side, thinking for a while. ‘Maybe he will come and punch you in the face? I don’t know. But, just accept that because I want to be with you.’ I gasped. ‘You told me to get a punch in my face so, you can be with me? You mean, I have to sacrifice this handsome face?’ He clicked his tongue, taken aback with my words.

‘Yes. Sacrifice that face and be with me.’ He grinned. ‘I don’t want.’ He was totally offended with my words. ‘What? Say that again.’ He looked like he can kill me anytime. ‘I said I—’ My words got cut when he pulled my collar and kissed my lips. He closed our gaps when he hugged my waist tightly. I held his face and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I can feel he was smiling in the kiss.

We pulled away and stared into each other eyes. ‘So, say that again.’ He smiled. I chuckled. ‘I said I will sacrifice my face for you.’ He chuckled and hugged me tightly. ‘Stay strong because I’m here with you. I love you.’ He rubbed my back slowly. I hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder.

 

[Boo’s]

** Two days later. **

‘Wait! Wait! Mingyu!’ Mingyu stayed still and receive a punch on his face by Hansol. He stood up before touching the part he got punched. ‘Wow! You’re strong.’ Hansol rubbed his knuckled lightly before stared at Mingyu. ‘And your face was totally a rock. I almost wrecked my hand.’ Mingyu chuckled. He walked towards Hansol and hold his shoulder. ‘Sorry and thanks for everything.’ He said.

Hansol raised his head. ‘Good thing, you willing to get punched in the face. Or else, I will kill you for taking him from me.’ He replied while pointing at me. I gave him an apologetic look. ‘He told me too.’ Hansol chuckled a bit. ‘Take a good care of him. Or I will haunt you till the day you die.’ Both Mingyu and Hansol chuckled while I was standing there feeling guilty for Hansol.

I saw Mingyu and Hansol walking towards me. Mingyu wrapped his arm around my shoulder while Hansol standing in front of me. ‘I’m sorry, Hansol. For everything.’ He smiled. ‘Nahh. It’s okay. Just live well and happy.’ He offered his hand. I took his hand. He grabbed my hand tightly. ‘I’ll get going first. Because this guy here told me to find someone better than him. I think it’s better to start now.’ He told Mingyu, who chuckled at his words.

He let my hand go and walked away. I felt tears spilled from my eyes when I saw him walking away. ‘Hey , why are you crying? Do you perhaps want to go with him? You’re hurting me now.’ He smacked his head. ‘You dumb! I felt sorry for him, okay.’ He laughed, earning a smacked on the stomach. ‘Okay. Okay. Now, stop crying will you?’ He said while wiping my tears with his hands.

I nodded and pinched his waist when he pressed my cheeks together. ‘You’re too cute to resist.’ I rolled my eyes earning a bear hug from him.


	13. Forever. Eternal.

Someone punched the passcode on the door. He got inside his house and lay down on the couch after putting his things down.

[Kim’s]

I laid on the couch, resting my fatigued body. After father passed away six months ago, I was busy managing the company and it exhausted me, too much. It’s been a long time since I meet Seungkwan outside the company. These past whole months, I just meet him in the company. Although, we were neighbors I really don’t have the time. But, I’m sure he will understand me.

I walked to my room and took a bath. A while later, I wore my clothes and enjoying my free time. Finally! I’m about to walk into the kitchen when the bell ring. I opened the door, revealing Seungkwan in his crew-neck and sweatpants. ‘Mingyu!’ He greeted me with a smile plastered his face. I swore he brighten my whole day with that smile. ‘I want to get inside your house.’ My thoughts interrupted when he pushed me to the side when he walked into my house.

‘What are you doing this late night, here?’ I asked him, who was walking towards the kitchen. ‘Can’t I come to my boyfriend’s house? What kind of question is that, Mingyu.’ I nodded lightly. ‘Right.’ I cleared my throat that was aching from a while ago. ‘Why your voice become so hoarse?’ He standing in front of me, who was sitting on the counter’s chair. ‘My throat was dry. And hurt, too.’ He sighed. He walked towards the bag he brings with him earlier.

‘I knew you will be like this. You always forgot to take care of your health. I know you’re busy but please, take care of your health. What will happen if I’m not here later? I’m sure you will end up in hospital. I hate you for that, Mingyu. Don’t ever call me if you are sick? Don’t ev—’ His babble stopped when I hug him from behind. I rested my face in the crook of his neck. ‘What are you doing?’ I mumbled.

‘Warm honey-lemon water. For your throat. Here.’ He handed me the cup. I kissed his neck and cheek before taking the cup with me. ‘You’re the best.’ He chuckled. ‘I know.’ He grinned before tailed me to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed before patting the empty spot beside me. He walked towards the bed and sat next to me. ‘Drink that, Mingyu. Finish it.’ I chuckled at his serious face.

‘You’re really something, Seungkwan.’ I said before drinking the water he made for me. I turned to my side when I finished the drink and saw him absorbed into his reading. ‘What are you reading?’ He turned his head and looked at me. ‘I don’t know. But, it’s interesting. Lend me this book, Mingyu.’ I nodded. He turned his attention back to the book, not realizing I was pouting.

‘Seungkwan, you came to read or what?’ I mocked him. He laughed before putting the book down and stared at me. ‘What do you want, then?’ He smiled. ‘I don’t know. Errr...let’s just sleep. Goodnight.’ He chuckled, again. He settled himself into the blanket. ‘Come here.’ He said before spread his arms. ‘Nahhh, it’s okay.’ I rejected his offer. But, then he pulled me until my face meets his chest.

I hugged his waist. ‘You worked hard. Sleep now.’ He said while patting my back lightly. ‘Thank you.’ I said. He continues to pat my back. ‘It’s nothing.’ I can feel his lips, kissing my crown.

 

[Boo’s]

** Three years later. **

I fasten my paces towards the room. This guy here really wants to die in my hands today.

 

**_Chief Executive Officer (CEO)_ **

**_Kim Mingyu_ **

 

I read what was written on the door. CEO? My ass. I opened the door without knocking. I walked into the room, greeted by Kim Mingyu, who seemed so busy with his computer. ‘Dear Jeon Wonwoo! What? Are you fucking kidding me now, Mingyu?!’ I read whatever he was writing. He was busy writing an e-mail to Wonwoo and forgot to pick me up at the airport.

He turned around quickly with his eyes widen. ‘Honey! What are you doing here?’ My mouth left opened at his question. ‘You asked me what I’m doing here? You supposed to pick me up at the airport but you didn’t. Then, you don’t even pick up your damn phone when I called. And yet, you’re here busy typing an e-mail to Jeon Wonwoo! What?! And aren’t you suppose to have met with Hansol’s company?’ He gasped when he heard whatever I was telling him.

‘You’re right! Let’s go together.’ He stood up from his chair and walked towards me. ‘No. I don’t want to. Go there by yourself. I’m sulking with you, now. Farewell, Kim Mingyu.’ I waved my hands before walked out of his room. I can hear his waves of laughter from outside. ‘Dumb Mingyu.’ I walked towards the elevator, only to be pulled by Mingyu. He grabbed my hand tightly. ‘Let’s go there, together. Aww, baby...don’t sulk. Let me kiss those pout.’ He smirked.

I swore my cheeks were burning now. I smacked his chest. ‘Dumb Mingyu. Don’t say those things again. You look tempting just now.’ I looked forward, waiting for the elevator to arrive. He laughed his ass off when he heard my confession. ‘You’re so cute, baby.’ He stole a quick kiss from my lips before walked into the elevator. ‘ Coming, baby?’ He smirked after asking that to me. I walked inside the elevator. ‘Don’t smirk. You look sexy.’ And he laughed, again.

 

** At CW Capital: Chwe Hansol Vernon’s room. **

We knocked on the door before getting inside the room. He was sitting on his chair, back facing us. ‘Why the hell, I’m looking at Kim Mingyu’s wedding news?! Why?!’ He turned his chair, only to be greeted by our grinning faces. ‘Annyeong, Hansol.’ I said while waving my hand. ‘Blessed your whole life. You guys totally scared me to death.’ He clutched at his chest, shocked by our presence.

‘I almost vomit when I read your news.’ He rolled his eyes before telling us to sit down. He told his secretary to bring us water. We chatted about many things before a knock came from the door. The door opened, revealing a petite man with a tray walking towards us. I assumed that was his secretary. ‘This is Seungkwan, my ex, and his boyfriend, Mingyu. Guys, this is Chan. My fiance.’ He told us before grinning from ear to ear.

I gasped at his news. ‘Really? Wow! You’re cute. Let’s get along.’ I said before shook hand with him. Mingyu also did the same. ‘Nice knowing you.’ Chan said before smiling. ‘So, this is our invitation. Please come to our wedding. You guys are VIP. I shall reserve one more seat for Chan.’ Mingyu chuckled. ‘Yes. Whatever you want, honey.’ I saw Hansol rolled his eyes, faking an annoyance.

After hours at Hansol’s office, we decided to bid goodbye and went for a strolled around a garden. We walked, holding hands. There’s no one in the garden, giving us some privacy. We walked through an aisle when the lights along the aisle shine. It was stunning. We walk and walk until we reached a fountain that shines with lights around it. I let Mingyu’s hand go and went towards the fountain.

‘Seungkwan? Where are you? Aye...don’t do anything weird will you.’ He turned his head when he heard I was singing _Always by t Yoonmirae._

_When I see you, everything stops_ __  
I don’t know since when  
One day, you came to me like a dream  
You shook up my heart  
I knew that it was destiny  
I Love You  
Are you listening?  
Only You  
Close your eyes  
Your love came scattered with the wind  
whenever wherever you are  
whenever wherever you are  
ohohoh love, love, love

He stood there, listening to me till the end. He wanted to hug me after I finished the song but I stopped him. ‘Wait.’ He looked at me, naively. I put my fist in front of his face. ‘What—’ He stopped what he was saying when I released the necklace. The necklace has a pendant with Kim engraved on it. I put the necklace on him and walked a few steps to the back. I showed him my necklace. ‘Boo.’ I said. ‘Kim.’ He said. ‘Boo & Kim.’ Both of us spoke at the same time.

‘Happy birthday, Kim Mingyu. I love you. Don’t forget that.’ He hugged me tightly. ‘Thank you so much. I love you, eternity.’ He released me from the hug and stared at each other faces. ‘One last gift.’ He widens his eyes. ‘More?’ I nodded. ‘Lower yourself a bit.’ He did as I told. I held his face and kissed his forehead, cheeks, eyes, nose, and his lips. He kissed me back and pulled away.

 

_‘I love you eternally, **Boo**.’ – Kim Mingyu._

_‘I love you forever, **Kim**.’ – Boo Seungkwan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I finished writing this final chapter during Mingyu's birthday. That is why this story ended with Seungkwan giving him a birthday present.
> 
> This story has also been posted for about two years on Asianfanfics. Since I just had an AO3 account, I decided to post it here too.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy reading my ordinary story. Leave a comment below and I'll be glad to read it.


End file.
